A Million Reasons
by AerynKat
Summary: Draco and Harry have been given a scary and fascinating proposal by the FF site. They have one week to decide and one million reasons to say yes. What will they do? Rated M for later chapters, contains boy love. COMPLETE.
1. The Proposal

Hey guys. Sorry about what happened. My Drarry addled brain forgot we couldn't write about celebs. So, now Harry and Draco are acted y Harry and Draco in the movies. HP is also written by Suzanne Howling. Yeah, it's bad, but it makes it acceptable. Deal.

**AerynKat**; This fic is for the amazing **Galadriell**, thanks to our discussion of raising money for a scene between Dan and Tom. If you haven't read her stuff, you should. She is God.

**Draco**; _*Dejected*_ I was really hoping you wouldn't try and make us do this. It's not like you own Harry Potter or anything like that.

**Aeryn**; Geez, you liked the other chapters well enough. You're just disappointed you don't get to ravish Harry in this one.

**Draco**; _*grumble grumble*_ Just cause you love writing boy love.

_*snicker*_

xx

A

* * *

**One Million Reasons**

**Chapter One - The Proposal**

The two boys were dumbfounded.

"You want us to what?"

The redhead opposite them rolled her eyes for the fifth time that morning.

"For God's sake, it's not that difficult to understand. The FanFiction community has raised money for different scenarios of different pairings to be acted out. One of which, and of course the most popular, is the two of you,, to act in a short film about how Draco and Harry ended up as lovers. For your participation, you will each be paid one million pounds." She sighed, exasperated. Two years of working for FF Net and this was what it had come to. Explaining Drarry fiction to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. And to think, she had ASKED for this assignment. Anything to see their expressions. She hadn't known it would be so damn difficult to make them understand.

Harry looked at her, blue eyes still confused. "But why, I mean, the epilogue, Ginny, the others..." He trailed off looking a little dejected. "Do we have to?"

Draco laughed at Harry's expression, clearly amused by something.

"You do realize, Harry, that this means someone, or rather, several someones, have put up all this money because they are so desperate to see the two characters make out? God, the world has gone completely crazy." He ran his hand through his no-longer-bleached-blonde hair, turning back to the girl opposite them. "When you say short film, how short?"

Aeryn smiled, thank god one of them had regained the full powers of speech.

"It will be, after editing, an expected length of 35 minutes. It will include a brief glimpse at the relationship that you were in at the end of the Deathly Hallows (excluding that dreadful epilogue of course) and the way in which it changed into a romantic relationship. It will also contain a five minute love scene, in which -" She was cut off by a shriek from Harry, who seemed to have regained use of his tongue.

"A WHAT? You mean the two of us have to, you know, do it?" He looked positively peaky at the thought.

The redhead merely smiled condescendingly. "You have done love scenes before, Mr Potter, I'm sure this is not the worst. After all, I do remember something, a few years back that involved a certain hippogriff..." she trailed of grinning suggestively, raising her eyebrows. "In any case, my boss merely wishes for you to think about it for a week, decide what you wish to do, and then notify us of your decision. We are reasonable people after all." She smiled inwardly at the thought. Fan Fiction writers, reasonable? Delightfully insane, perhaps, but seldom reasonable.

Draco took over from Harry, who seemed to be in the clutches of some sort of aneurism.

"We'll let you know."

* * *

Again, my apologies.

Loves you all *hugs frantically*

x

A


	2. Harry's Monday

**Aeryn:** So, as promised, here is chapter two, before the day is done. It is much longer (almost double) and involves a few more of your favourite celebrities. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, again thanks to **Galadriell** for her suggestions. Your wish is my command. You will be pleased to se you have been dropped in too. You are now a character. Thanks also to **Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please **for the lovely review.

**Draco:** God, just get on with it already.

**Harry:** Don't be so grumpy, she hasn't moved from her desk in hours.

**Draco:** But it still doesn't have any sex in it!

**Aeryn:** Geez, I'm getting there!

Again, I don't own them, I just pretend. :P

* * *

**Chapter Two - Monday**

"Come one Harry, you have to come out of your room sometime!"

Harry ignored the pounding on his door, leaving Draco to stand out in the cold on his doorstep. He ignored his ringing phone, the ten emails, and the text messages. He refused to open his curtains, or leave his bedroom. He refused to do anything. He was in shock.

He was also online.

It was strange, how the previous day's meeting had affected him. A simple proposal, just an acting job. Shouldn't have created such turmoil, right?

Wrong.

He had made the mistake of immediately looking up the website that the woman had come from. He looked again at the business card on his desk. What in God's name had possessed him to do that, for fuck's sake? He was now up to his armpits (metaphorically speaking) in stories of Hogwartian exploits that had never happened. Not that that was stopping anyone apparently. She had certainly been right when she had said people WANTED to see Draco and Harry together. It had taken him three or four traumatic stories to realize that the rating M was important, as was the warning 'lemon'. What strange minds these people had. He had just finished reading a fiction about a gone-wrong potions incident that involved Harry, Draco, a cauldron, a desk, some silk ribbon and honey, and an interesting cleaning spell.

The real problem wasn't the scene. He'd read it. (It was written by someone with the strange name of Galadriell. He'd looked them up. They wrote fan fiction.) It was good. Better written than some of the things he'd already starred in. The problem was the strange feelings it evoked when he thought about it. The scene in which Draco kissed Harry had made strange heat rise in his stomach. And that was bad.

In his desperation to rant and rave about the unjustness of all of it, he had called a friend. One he thought would understand. That, he mused, was a mistake.

Ron Weasley sat on Harry's couch, calming sipping his coffee while explaining to Harry that it wasn't unheard of for fans to be unhappy with the canonical pairings of characters, and that in this case, apparently enough people cared enough to attempt to fix the 'problem'.

"Besides, mate, you've got to admit that that epilogue was bloody awful. I mean, they even went and made us look like we were fifty years old. Weren't we only supposed to be thirty?" When Harry made no move to answer, Ron merely sighed. "Come on Harry, you've done worse."

At that, Harry got a little angry. "Why the fuck does everyone feel the need to throw that damn play back in my face? I'll admit, it wasn't my brightest idea, but every actor makes a mistake here and there." Ron coughed slightly.

"But mate, it was a _hippogriff_."

Harry sighed. He shouldn't have called Ron. He should have called Hermione, or Ginny. Even the twins would have given better advice - at least they had gotten over the Magical Creatures debacle.

"Fine. So basically, Ron, what you are saying is that I should do a sex scene with Draco and be happy about it because at least he only has two legs? It is ridiculous. Besides, how the hell would they even get permission from Howling for it?" On that point Ron had to concur. What did these people think they were going to do to convince one of the most famous writers of the last five decades to allow them to re-write her finished book?

Well...

_In a beautiful estate somewhere in the British country-side..._

Elle and Aeryn were freaking out behind smiling facades. Suzanne Howling looked less than pleased.

"So let me get this straight." She said, wrinkling her nose. "You want me to allow you two, ah, _writers_, the rights to write and film a new epilogue to the Deathly Hallows, in which Harry and Draco end up as a couple?" The two girls nodded. "These fans will be the death of me..." Howling sighed.

"Look, Ms Howling" Galadriell started "We have so much respect for you and for your writing. Harry Potter has influenced our lives in so many ways, and you have created characters that will no doubt stay with us for many, many decades to come. But it has come to our attention that there were many fans who were quite saddened by the epilogue, as it stopped them being able to pretend that the characters they wanted to end up together would. Harry and Draco are one such couple. They have a huge following on the web, and many authors write tales of what they wished had happened between the two. It isn't re-writing, it's like an alternate ending, for those that weren't fans of the marriage of Ginny and Harry." Aeryn nodded enthusiastically, smiling placidly. The proximity to the one and only S.P. Howling had somewhat nullified her brains.

"Girls, I have nothing against fan fiction, in fact, I've read some of it myself, but this is the _reason_ I wrote the epilogue. I didn't want someone to come in when I was finished and try and write extra parts to the series. It's my legacy, my baby, and I don't want anyone to ruin that."

This pulled Aeryn out of her star-struck reverie. "Wait, I have an idea. You say you aren't against the idea as such, but against someone destroying your legacy?" Suzanne nodded sympathetically. "Well then, what if you were one of the script-writers?" Elle and Suzanne stared at her, uncomprehending. The redhead sighed. "What if we worked on the script together, you, Ms Howling, would be able to ensure that it stayed true to the feel and spirit of the books and Elle and I would help by giving the fangirl point of view, making it something that all the Drarry fans would go running to the theaters to see."

Understanding bloomed on Elle's face, and Suzanne was nodding thoughtfully. The two fanfiction authors looked at her in desperate hope. A smile began to wing its way across her features.

"Girls, I think that might just work..."


	3. Draco's Monday

Ok, so, this is the second part of the Monday update. I know I said per day, but I'm gonna do one from Harry's pov and one from Draco's pov for each day. And maybe one with the writers. I got excited. And its the weekend, so I've got time on my hands. Thanks to **Galadriell**, as always, for the inspiration, and to **Kittie386** for the review. You are all amazing.

Anyway, here begins Draco's plotting. Looks like someone's a Slytherin at heart after all!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Draco's Monday**

Draco was not pleased.

In fact, it would not be an understatement to say that he was rather pissed. Did Harry really have to be such a girl about all this? Yeah, it was weird that people wanted to see him and Harry have sex, but it was no big deal right? Was it really necessary to get so up in arms about it?

The actor sighed and swigged another gulp of his Guinness. He had gone to his favourite pub after unsuccessfully trying to beat down Harry's front door. He was beginning to regret helping his friend choose solid oak as a timber. _Oh yeah, Harry, no reporter will ever get through that... _Bloody idiotic decision. Now _he_ couldn't get in. And all because that stupid fan had broken Harry's previous door a few months back. Bitch.

He dropped his empty glass back on the table, and pulled out his phone. Harry still hadn't replied to the dozens of messages he had sent, begging him to be reasonable. After all, a million quid was nothing to be sneezed at, and it was only a five minute love scene. He'd done much worse. Though no smart man would bring up that play around Harry. He grinned, remembering his friend's spluttering face when the agent had mentioned hippogryphs. Priceless.

Flicking through his contacts, he pulled up Snape's number and dialed. Draco threw a few notes on the bar to cover his tab, and headed out into the street while it rang. Finally, a groggy Severus picked it up.

"Draco, today is my day off, you better have a bloody good reason for this."

He was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Harry and I have been asked to do a love scene as Draco and Harry for a short film."

Silence.

"That's it? Sheesh, I was expecting a hospital visit. It's been coming for ages Draco. The fans were bound to pick up on all the sexual tension, and ask for something to be done about it. What are you fussing about?"

Draco spluttered, his face turning red.

"Sexual tension? What sexual tension?"

"Come one boy, anyone who has read the books or seen the movie knows that Harry and Draco are just dying to jump each other. Why else would they hold on to a grudge like that one for so long. Plus, your repressed attraction to Harry really didn't help matters."

Draco sulked. "It isn't repressed. I just don't go around shagging everyone I am vaguely attracted to. Unlike _some_ people."

Snape guffawed on the other line and Draco heard whispering in the background, and the phone being passed to someone else.

"Look Draco" He heard Sirius' voice on the other line, sounding tired and vaguely amused. "You have been presented with a rare opportunity. You can fake shag and real snog your very straight crush, without him being any the wiser about it. Why aren't you jumping for joy?"

Draco sighed. "I should have known you'd be there Sirius." He could feel Severus and Black grinning at each other. "The problem is, my dear friend, that Harry hasn't stopped freaking out about it since the proposal. He won't even leave his house for fuck's sake. And he won't talk to me. He sure as hell won't do it."

Pause on the other end. "How long do you have to decide?"

"A week." replied Draco.

"Good." Snape was back on the line now. Joy. "Take him out to dinner."

"What?" Sirius echoed Draco's distress. Severus just sighed, exasperated.

"Dinner. You. Him. Make it so that he feels more comfortable around you. Then, seduce him. If he's actually attracted to you, then he will jump at the possibility to get in your pants without having to admit to wanting to get in your pants."

Understanding dawned on Draco's face. "If I make him like me, he'll do it to get with me without admitting he likes me. Rick, you my friend, are a genius."

"Tell me something I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me, it's my day off, and I would prefer to spend it in bed, and not on the phone talking to you. No offense my dear boy. Good luck." With that, Snape hung up, leaving a suddenly Slytherin-like Draco to scheme on his own.

* * *

I may try to slow down my updates, but this story is absorbing and consuming my consciousness atm, so they'll probably continue to be rapid fire.

Draco plushies to all who review. :P

x


	4. An Authoritative Life

**Aeryn:** Here's chapter four. Still no smex, that should start the next chapter. This one is an inside look at the workings of one Ms SP Howling. :P

**Draco:** I'm not even in this one? What kind of joke is that?

**Aeryn: **_*sigh*_ Silly Drakey. Don't be so narcissistic. Anyway, thanks to all the _**amazing reviewers**_, you make me smile!

**Draco:**Yeah, yeah. Anyway guys, we aren't hers. She just keeps us in her closet. _*shudder*_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four - An Authoritative Life**

Aeryn surveyed the room around her. Piles of scrap paper, large amounts of take out food, and the odd broken computer littered the area. Ever since Suzanne had agreed to help write the script, the three of them had been shut in her study, 'creatively discussing' how to bring the two nemesis's together and have the sexual tension explode. Sue was in favour of a Quidditch encounter in the showers. Elle was hankering after some polyjuicing. Aeryn, well, frankly she wanted a big fight to go from words, to fists, to lips. Eventually, they agreed to combine all three.

They had been in the room for fifteen hours now. Suzanne was scribbling furiously in her notebook, and Galadriell's hands were typing so fast they had become a blur. Aeryn looked up from her own draft to smile fondly. This was such fun.

They had almost completed their first draft when they received an interesting phone call. Well, Sue received it.

"Calm down Severus... Good... Now... Explain."

Suzanne nodded for a few minutes then said "Ok, thanks for letting us know." Hanging up, she turned to the girls, a smile on her face. "There has been an interesting development between Harry and Draco, and it's going to make this _so_ much more fun."

* * *

It had taken a fair amount of reworking, but they had finally sorted out their plan _and_ their script. The three of them had managed to work out a way for Harry and Draco to be forced to recognize their feelings for each other. It turned out Suzanne was something of a maniacal evil genius, mind you, considering what she had written, that shouldn't really have been a surprise.

The plan would commence at first light, and Harry Potter was in for a delightful surprise. The three of them grinned. What _fun_.

* * *

Sorry about how short it is. The next one will be much longer, I promise. Please don't throw rotten fruit!

xx


	5. Harry's Tuesday

**Aeryn: **So it begins. :P Thanks for not throwing fruit. However, this is my first ever attempt at actual smut, so I'm simply going to bribe you with Draco kisses to be nice.

**Draco: **Finally! I get some action at last!

**Aeryn:** You are insatiable. I hope Harry knows what he's getting himself into. Anyway, this contains **explicit boy love**, so if you don't like, don't read. It is M for a **reason. **If you don't like slash, don't read it. I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters.

**Harry:** _*from inside closet* _No, she doesn't, but she won't let us out!

* * *

**Chapter Five - Harry's Tuesday**

He had woken to the sound of his cellphone ringing. The theme song to Jaws was getting louder and louder, trying to frighten Harry into answering. Damn Malfoy and his obsession with classic Muggle horror. Shaking his head in defeat, Harry answered it. He'd put off the conversation for long enough.

"POTTER! Well, it's about fucking time! Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?"

Harry sighed.

"Look, Draco, I just didn't want to deal with you and your tantrums. I needed some time to think."

He could hear Draco's snort of derision on the other end.

"Me, tantrum? Don't be ridiculous. Besides, you're the one who locked himself in his house and refused to talk to me. It isn't my fault, you know."

That was true enough, so Harry let him have that point.

"Anyway, Harry, I thought you'd like to know that Suzanne is on board with all of this."

"WHAAT?" The brunette whacked his head against the headboard as he jerked up. "Ms Howling is ok with all this? Why on earth would she let them bastardize her book?"

He heard Draco sigh.

"Apparently, she is going to be a co-writer. Thinks the whole thing's a great lark. Plus she's getting half the profits. Not that she needs it. In any case, Harry, we need to talk about it. The writers just sent me the first draft of the script, and I don't think you are going to like it. It's practically Mills & Boon." Harry groaned.

"When do you want to meet up?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. "How about dinner tonight? The old cast haunt?"

Harry laughed. "The Hog's Head? I thought they closed that place down after the incident with those black-market manticores?"

He _felt_ Draco grin. "I bought it last summer. Good memories and all that. Anyway, we'll be less likely to attract attention there than at the Three Broomsticks."

"Ok" Harry acquiesced. "Meet you there at seven."

* * *

For some reason, Harry had been unable to choose what to wear. Normally dinner with Malfoy involved chucking on whatever was closest, because the other man would inevitably find some fault with the clothes and fix them for Harry. But this time, the brunette wanted to prove that he could dress himself. Or at least, that's what he kept saying to that annoying voice in his head. No, it had nothing to do with that strange little tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, or the fact that he had showered three times because his shampoo just 'didn't smell right'. No, he decided. It was simply proving a point. He wasn't looking forward to this. It wasn't anything special.

Even so, Harry managed to arrive a full half an hour early, having finally decided on a plain black shirt and jeans. He'd left the top few buttons undone, not wanting to be choked, and loosely knotted a dark green tie around his collar. He'd added it at the last minute, remembering Malfoy give it to him for his last birthday. _"At least now you'll have one decent article of clothing in that dump you call a wardrobe."_ the Slytherin had joked at the time.

Waiting outside the old Hogwarts' haunt, Harry shifted from foot to foot. He should have brought a coat. Why the bloody hell was it always snowing here? Dumbledore had tried to explain it to him once, something about proximity to such a high density of student wizards and witches, but Harry hadn't really paid attention. Still, Scotland shouldn't be _this_ cold all year round, even if there were untrained wizards sucking the magic out of the surrounding areas. It was just _wrong._

When Draco turned up, ten minutes later, Harry's nose was almost completely blue, and he wasn't sure if he even still had fingers. His old rival had taken one look at the shivering puddle that was the famous Gryffindor and laughed, tossing back his soft and mysteriously snow-free hair. Harry glared, and after a chuckled air-dry charm, they proceeded inside.

"So, let's see this script." Harry motioned at the papers in Draco's hand as they sat down. Malfoy sighed.

"Let me warn you Harry, it's not pretty. Try not to shoot the messenger ok?" The brunette shot him a warning glare, and Malfoy reluctantly passed over the offending manuscript.

* * *

**HARRY:**

God, Malfoy, you are such a prat.

_(Punches thrown. Malfoy draws wand)_

**DRACO:**

Incendio!

_(Harry's robes go up in flames)_

**DRACO:**

What the fuck, Potter? Why didn't you even try and shield?

Aguamenti!

What's wrong with you?

**HARRY:**

_(sighing)_

I just don't want to fight you anymore.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Harry stared at the page in open horror. "It's terrible. How did they even manage to write something this bad?"

Malfoy looked at him, grief etched on his face. "Turn to page 103. It gets worse."

* * *

**HARRY:**

Dammit Malfoy, that's it. More, harder, faster, urgh!

**DRACO:**

That's right. _(snarled)_ You're mine Potter. Mine!

_(They kiss as Malfoy thrusts at Harry)_

_

* * *

_

Harry fainted.

Draco caught him before he hit the floor, and when the brunette's eyes opened, he shot up in his chair.

"They can't seriously expect us to be ok with this? It's practically pornography! Not even well-written pornography! Just smut, PWP smut!"

Draco looked confused. "PWP?" Harry's mouth slammed shut, and he stammered. _Crap. He wasn't supposed to know about fan fiction._

"It's a term I found while I was researching the agent. It means 'porn without plot'. Basically, gratuitous sex."

Draco snorted. "Been reading fan fiction have you, Potter? How sweet. Would you like me to help you act out some of your more repressed fantasies?" Harry had the decency to blush.

"It was just research, Malfoy. Don't get so excited." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The badly-written script had had an unintended side affect that he'd rather Malfoy not know about. Unfortunately, the shifting caused his thigh to come into contact with the Slytherin's knee. _Crap! _Draco's knee was a hair's breadth away from brushing Harry's rather embarrassing erection. That would be extremely _hard_ to explain away.

"So this research of yours, Potter" Malfoy leaned in, his face a hand width from Harry's. "Find anything interesting? Or were you to distracted by your other _issues_? Like now, perhaps?" Shit, he knew. Harry barely had time to open his mouth before Malfoy's knee was upon him, brushing his groin in tantalizing circles. The brunette's eyes widened, and he unconsciously moved closer on his seat, wanting to increase that delicious friction. Malfoy obligingly stepped up the pace, the circles becoming smaller and faster. Harry groaned, and then clamped his mouth shut in shock. This was _Malfoy_. He was being brought off by _Malfoy's knee_. The thought was lost however, as said knee gave a slight jerk into Harry's straining erection, and all the repressed desire flooded out. The brunette's eyes clung to Malfoy's silver ones, and he whispered "Draco" before losing control.

Coming down from his cloud, Harry suddenly realized what had just happened. He had come in his pants from Malfoy's knee. His green eyes shot open, and he darted, the script still clutched in his hand. He didn't even bother to mumble an excuse, stumbling outside the door and apparating as soon he hit snow. When his feet found the floor of his home, his legs gave way and Harry found himself lying on the carpet, staring at a blank ceiling, thinking, _what just happened?_

_

* * *

_

Let me know what you think! Was it terrible?

Love you all!

xx


	6. Look At This Aftermath

**Draco:** Dammit, I thought we were done for the day. I had to take a cold shower after that last scene.

**Aeryn:** You were the one who wanted steamy sex. And the reviewers seemed to like it. Besides, I can't stop thinking about this story. So deal with it.

**Harry:** _*in closet*_ Can I please come out now?

* * *

**Chapter Six - Look At This Aftermath!**

Draco sat in shocked silence for a full ten minutes after Harry had bolted. Had he really just groped Harry-freaking-save-the-world Potter in a shady Hogsmeade pub? A check at the front of his own pants said, yes, Draco, that is exactly what you did. Shit. He spent a further five minutes toying with the idea of apparating to Harry's, blasting down that shitty oak door and obliviating them both. Then, he did what he always did in situations like these. He called Snape.

Sirius answered.

"Draco, my boy! How'd it go? Did the fake script work? I thought it was a beauty myself. Took me a while to write it. So, what happened?"

Draco took a deep breath.

"Pad, I'm in the shit."

Silence.

"Did you fuck him?" Black sounded strangely curious and excited.

"No, I, uh, not exactly."

Pause.

"You didn't pull the legs under the table trick did you?"

Silence.

"Maybe?"

Silence.

"Fu-uck."

"Umm, on a scale of one to ten, how badly did I just screw up?"

Pause.

"Eight."

Silence.

"Crap."

"Yep."

* * *

After several minutes of shocked silence from both ends of the line (honestly, this entire thing was going to send his bloody bill through the roof!) Draco began to speak again.

"What should I do? He ran away like he'd just been molested by the Dark Lord himself."

Sirius laughed shakily. "You, my boy, have royally screwed up. Harry hasn't even admitted that he is gay to himself yet. The fact that you, of all people, just brought him off, is going to freak him out. You need to apologize - flowers and chocolates work well in my experience, Sev is such a hard case - and do some hearty groveling. You need to say you didn't mean to molest him, you were just affected by all this sex scene stuff. And then you need to tell him you are gay."

Gasp. "But Pad, I'm not-"

"Oh shut it Drake. We all know you pretend to like girls as well, but you spent years being chased by them and never gave a flying fuck. You are as gay as a maypole and we all know it. Just accept it."

Sulk. "Fine. But will that work? Won't he just shy away from me, once he knows I'm - gay?"

Sirius chortled at the young man's discomfort. "No, because now he's going to start seeing you in a sexual way. There's no way he couldn't. After all, if he wasn't even slightly attracted to you, he would have stopped you from touching him straight away, wouldn't he?" On that Draco had to concur. It had been strange, especially the fact that Harry had whispered his name when he came. The memory caused Draco to shiver violently. "… That should work fine. Are you still listening, you Slytherin twat?"

Draco ripped himself away from the delicious way his name sounded from Harry's lips, and tried to focus on what Sirius was saying.

"Ok, so flowers, chocolate, groveling, outing. Got it. Wish me luck!"

With that, Draco hung up and apparated away. On the other end of the line, Sirius had just opened his mouth to speak when he heard the distinct beeping of a cut off line.

"Crap. He wasn't paying attention."

* * *

Can you guess what's going to happen next? Padfoot dolls to all who review!

xx

A


	7. You're WHAAT?

**Aeryn: **Gah! Blame my one track mind for the inability to think about anything but how this is going to work out. My sincere apologies for the insanely fast updates. It's a long weekend.

**Draco:** Excuses, excuses. I want a rest.

**Harry:** I'm not complaining. She finally brought me out of the closet.

**Aeryn:** That wasn't a double entendre at all. Nope. _*chuckling*_ Anyone else ever wonder about the symbolism of Harry spending the first eleven years of his life in the closet? Just saying. :P

* * *

**Chapter Seven - You're WHAAT?**

Harry hadn't moved from the floor. He had been there for 3 hours. But moving seemed like a bad idea. It was difficult, and involved him making his legs work together in a co-ordinated fashion that seemed rather unlikely at this point in time. From his post-orgasmic puddle on the floor, Harry had realized two things. First, that his ceiling was filthy and in desperate need of a cleaning. Second, and more important, he was a little bit into Draco Malfoy. The memory of the Slytherin's molten silver eyes staring at him lustfully as he brought Harry to completion was burned into his retina for all eternity. He could still feel that designer-jeans clad knee, gently circling his more intimate areas. It was heaven. And it was hell. Those eyes, god, those _eyes_.

Ok, so maybe he was more than a little into Draco.

His reverie about the wonders of silver as an eye-colour was interrupted, by a persistent knocking on his front door.

"Go'way!" Harry grumbled at it, frustrated, and wanting to be left alone with the pretty eyes.

The knocking intensified.

"Fuckin' hell." He got up gingerly, and cast a cleaning spell, the stiff fabric of his jeans rubbing rather intimately against another burgeoning erection.

Speak of the silver devil.

"Potter, before you slam the-" Bang. The door was shut. Harry went back to the floor.

More knocking.

"Harry, please, just let me explain."

Ignore.

"Harry, come on, just open the door."

Ignore.

"POTTER! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BLAST IT OFF ITS FUCKING MUGGLE HINGES! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BABY AND YOU KNOW YOU OUGHT TO HEAR ME OUT SO PLEASE, PLEASE, JUST OPEN THE GOD-DAMN FUCKING DOOR!"

Sigh. Harry got up again.

"Malfoy, please go away."

Draco was good at ignoring people, Harry mused as the blonde flounced into his hallway. He never listened.

"Harry, listen, I need to explain." Draco turned those silver eyes on his and Harry had no choice but to nod complacently. At least he got to look at the eyes. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, it's just all this stuff about the sex scene, and so I got a little wound up, and I needed someone to release my frustrations onto, and you were there and-"

"What?" Harry voice was icy. "You needed someone to release on? I was there?" Forget the eyes, Harry's mind told him, they are just a ploy to distract you from how much of a wanker he is. "You are such a wanker, Malfoy. I can't believe you! How dare you. Just a few hours ago you were trying to seduce me, and now you are saying it may as well have been anyone? You bastard. So you come over with flowers, and chocolate - is that those swiss pralines?" Malfoy nodded. "Hmm. Oh, right - you come over with flowers and expensive chocolate and expect me to forgive you? Arse. Get out." Malfoy looked downcast, and went to leave. "Wait." Malfoy turned around, face hopeful. "Leave the chocolates." Draco sighed, and put the chocolates on the hall table, before turning and leaving. The door slammed shut behind him.

Well, Malfoy mused, at least he took the chocolate.

* * *

Sirius hadn't stopped laughing since Malfoy had called.

"I told you, wait for him to cool down. And don't under any circumstances tell him, 'it could have been anyone'. I told you. I told you. But did you listen? No. You never listen. God, Drake, you are so screwed." More laughing. Damned dog.

"Look, Sirius, I realize in hindsight I probably didn't make the best choice of words when explaining myself, and I never even got to the 'I'm gay' bit, so go ahead, laugh it up. But he's your godson, you should be a little more concerned."

The laughter died down. "You didn't tell him you were gay? Drake, that's the most important part. Look, send him a text message."

"A what?" Draco was confused.

"Text message. Where you type a message on your phone and send it to someone?"

"Oh. You mean an iOwl." Harry had explained those to him when he bought him the phone. The brunette had laughed obsessively throughout the demonstration. Honestly, what was so funny?

"Uh, yeah, an _iOwl_." Draco could feel the reverberations of the man's laughter.

"Anyway, send him a message and tell him this. In **these words**, ok Draco?"

"Ok."

" 'I'm sorry. I screwed up. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just going through some things and I wanted to talk to you about them, but I'm having trouble. I don't want to scare you away, or make you not want to be my friend. See, I'm, uh, gay.' Do you think you can handle that? You need to sound hesitant and worried. Can you pull that off?"

Draco was insulted. "Of course I can. I'm very good at deception." Sirius was laughing on the other end. Again.

"Ok then. Good luck."

Sighing, Draco ended the call. Honestly, this was the last time he took advice from _that_ mutt again.

* * *

The phone was buzzing. Damn stupid muggle technology. Maybe Draco was right about using owls. At least they didn't vibrate at inopportune times. Then he reprimanded himself. He had said he wouldn't think about Draco. The damned bastard' chocolate had been so good that Harry had been tempted to ring him up and say that all was forgiven. The sensible part of his mind had told him that good chocolate did not a good person make. The other part of his mind hadn't responded, too busy swimming in Swiss chocolate-induced endorphins. Ah, chocolate.

The buzzing of the phone reminded him why he was going through this particular monologue, and sighing, Harry picked it up. A text from Draco. The logical part of brain told him to ignore it. The curious part said that reading it wouldn't hurt. The reckless part thought reading it and then not replying would be a good punishment for Draco. Harry decided to ignore the logical part. It had never gotten much use anyway.

_Harry_, the message began. _I know that I must be the last person you want to talk to now, but I really need to tell you what I meant to say earlier. I'm gay. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for weeks, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to associate with me anymore. And after what happened at dinner, I'm pretty sure you won't want to talk to me again, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. P.S. I'm sending over more chocolates. One packet is not enough to emphasize my regret._

Harry stared at the screen in amazement for a full ten minutes. What? Draco was gay? And more importantly, more chocolates?

* * *

So, there you go. I promise no to update until tomorrow. Or at least, I'll try. **Galadriell**, I will send you a Padfoot doll. If I can find one. Or, I could just send you a new story about Sirius. What do you think?

Love you all!

xx

A


	8. Oops, He Did It Again

**Aeryn**: I know I promised to slow the updates, but this is only short so please, forgive me. Plus, Drakey thought it was funny.

**Draco**: _*shocked*_ I did NOT! You ruin me in this.

**Aeryn**: Oh shut it. You enjoyed the production. Plus, you know what comes next.

Anyway, here it is.

xx

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Oops, He Did It Again**

Harry had spent the morning of Wednesday reviewing Draco's positive and negative points. Over many boxes of expensive Pralines. God, that boy had good taste in candy. So far he had a mottled together group of things that he wasn't sure if he hated or loved about his cunning rival-turned-friend.

**_Harry's List of That-Bastard-Malfoy's Personality Traits, Grouped by Positive, Negative or Uncertain Status_**

**_Good_**

_He understands chocolate_

_Remembers birthdays_

_Is funny when insulting people I __don't__ like_

_Is good at his job_

_Dresses really well_

_Molests me under the table_

**_Bad_**

_Is not funny when insulting people I __do__ like_

_Is always attacking my choice in clothing_

_Is a Slytherin_

_Always goes about everything in a convoluted, confusing, yet cunning way_

_Doesn't listen_

_Molests me under the table_

**_Uncertain_**

_Has pretty, yet deceiving eyes_

_Can easily distract with hair_

_Laughs in a disconcerting manner_

_When actually listening, pays attention with frightening intensity_

_Molests me under the table_

Harry paused, then underlined _Molests me under the table_ again. That, he felt, was a rather important point.

Harry was interrupted from his Malfoy induced reverie by the ringing of his phone. It wasn't _Jaws_, so he could safely answer it knowing Malfoy would not be on the line. It was Suzanne Howling.

"Hi, Harry, I've just sent through the first rough draft of the script for you to have a look at."

Harry was a little confused. "That's ok, Draco showed me his copy last night."

Silence.

"Harry, we only finished the first draft a few hours ago. I haven't even sent it to Draco yet."

Silence.

"I am going to _kill_ that son of a bitch."

Howling spluttered on the other end. "Harry, what exactly is going on here? What do you mean Draco showed-"

Harry cut her off. "Sorry, Sue, but I have to go. I'll call you to let you know about the draft later, ok?" Without waiting for a reply, he hung up. Harry's face had turned an interesting shade of purple not often seen outside Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class.

That _bastard_. He was so dead.

* * *

The plot thickens. Harry knows about the fake porn script now. What will he do?

I'm thinking of writing a Sirius oneshot. Should I keep him paired with Snape, or do someone else? What do you think?

xxx

A


	9. Confessions of a Slytherin Schemer

**Draco:** _*muffled*_ Let me out of this god-damned closet!

**Harry:** Nope. I'm her favourite now.

**Aeryn: **Actually, he's still my favourite. But he keeps trying to kill me for what I did in this chapter. His fault for being a bloody method actor.

**Harry:** _*downcast*_ Oh. But I'm still cute, right?

**Aeryn:** Yes. Yes you are.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Confessions of a Slytherin Schemer**

Draco was on the floor, pinned down by some invisible, very angry magical force. He had been minding his own business, attempting to use the Muggle Net to find more expensive chocolates, (He'd run out of Pralines), when the strange, angry force picked him up by his ankle and dumped him, unceremoniously, on the floor. He had been indignant about it, he was a _Malfoy_ after all, but he was still unable to get up. So now he lay, placidly, deciding which curse to use first when his attacker finally showed himself.

_Harry?_

The brunette stepped out of the shadows, wand pointed at Draco's throat. _Oh shit,_ Malfoy mused, _I may be in a rather difficult situation_.

"You!" Harry snarled, flicking his wand and throwing the blonde against a wall.

"Me." Malfoy agreed meekly.

Something like disgust flickered across Harry's face. Draco gulped. This was _not_ good.

"Guess who I just got a call from?" Malfoy stared mutely at his friend. "Suzanne. She said she would send me through the first copy of the script." Recognition began to dawn across the blonde's face. Harry nodded. "I told her I didn't need it, you'd already shown me your copy. And you know what she said?" Harry flicked his wand savagely, slamming Malfoy against another wall. "She said you couldn't have, because she hadn't sent it to you yet. Explain to me _Malfoy_, just how you managed to get hold of a script that didn't exist?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Well Potter, you see, the thing is-" Harry cut him off, flipping him so that his face was smashed against the wall.

"It was _rhetorical_ you cunt. I know how you did it. You wrote a fake one. I should have realized as soon as I saw how full of shit it was. No, what I want to know is _why_? Did you think it would be _funny_ to toy with me like that? Did you find it _amusing_ to watch me struggle with trying to forgive you? Why the _hell_ would you do that?"

Draco tried to open his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a squeak. After all, his face was being magically smooshed into his wall. Harry seemed to realize this, and the magic dropped him on the floor. Draco reached up gingerly towards his face. _Fuck._

"You _broke_ my _nose_? Why the fuck would you do a shitty thing like that? You know how much I love my nose!" Harry sighed.

"I'll fix it when you tell me why you did it."

Glare.

Pause.

Sulk.

"Fine."

Pause.

"I'm waiting."

Sulk.

Mumble.

"Mnlvwitu"

Pause.

"What?"

Sigh.

"I'm in love with you."

Silence.

"Well, there you go, that's what you wanted isn't it? A confession of my deeply guarded, highly embarrassing secret. Happy now?" Draco glared, looking daggers at the object of his affection.

Silence.

"You love me?" It came out as a squeak, rather than the measured, calm question Harry had intended it to be.

Draco sighed. "Yes Potter, that's what I said, now if you'd be so kind as to-" Harry cut him off, swooping down, and chastely planting a kiss on Draco's bruised lips. _Wow_. Draco thought. _If I'd known that would be the result, I would have said something ages ago._ Harry kept kissing him and all rational thought flew out the window. Moist lips, timid tongues, and feather light touches ghosting along faces. Draco wasn't even sure where Harry left off and he began, but god, it was _good_. So damn -

"_Oww!_" Harry's nose had bumped Draco's. The brunette jumped back guiltily. "Harry, I would love to keep snogging you, and I intend to, make no mistake. But first, could you please, please, _please_, fix my bloody nose?"

It was a good thing Harry loved him back.

* * *

So, first obstacle through. Next chapter will probably be longer. Can anyone tell me, how explicit is explicit? Cause I don't want my story being chucked off FF because I overdid the smex.

Loves to you all, especially** rime-n-rezon, Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please, Galadriell, pokeyspot, AlineDaryen **and **Cfaithsweetie**. Thanks for your encouragement and kind words. :D You make me grin in strange situations for no reason other than remembering your awesome reviews. And then people look at me oddly. _Sigh_.

xx

A


	10. Of Mice and Of Men

**Aeryn:** Finally! The long awaited sex scene. This is pretty explicit guys, so if you don't like boy love, please don't read.

**Draco:** _*muffled*_ She's not joking. Be careful.

**Harry: **_*equally muffled*_ Concentrate Malfoy. On me.

_*various noises of a sexual nature heard from the closet*_

**Aeryn:** _*sighing*_ Yeah, I put them in together. Easier to control them. Anyway, only the Epilogue to go now. So, here you are! xx

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Of Mice and Of Men**

"Would you _please_ stop laughing at me, Potter?" Draco Malfoy cast a contemptuous glance over his shoulder at Harry, who simply continued to chuckle. It was Draco's own damn fault for being so cute in the way he dabbed gingerly at his bloodied, but no longer broken nose. "This particular injury is _your_ fault, shouldn't you be a little more concerned?" Harry merely shook his head, the laughter threatening to bubble over as Draco looked at him with disdain.

"It's your fault that I was so pissed in the first place, _Malfoy_." The name had lost all its sting, now more of a suggestive caress than needling barb. The blonde smiled inwardly. Harry had taken his admission of love much better than Draco had thought he would, and had thankfully restored Draco's nose to its former glory. Good thing too, because something like leaving him with a broken nose could have seriously impaired their relationship.

Having cleaned his nose of all signs of its trauma to his satisfaction, Draco bounded over to the bed Harry was reclining on.

"Have you decided what you are going to do to make this up to me?" Draco asked, pointing to his nose, eyes wide and suggestive. Harry chuckled.

"I have some ideas."

* * *

Draco groaned. Harry had been nipping and sucking at his neck for five minutes now. The slow, torturous pleasure was driving him insane.

"_Please,_ Harry." His voice was barely more than a whisper, but he _felt_ the brunette smile into the crook of Draco's neck. Sighing, the other man moved, unhurriedly, down Draco's bare chest, pausing to kiss here and there, steadily sending his new lover crazed with want. Finally, after what seemed to the Slytherin like an eternity, Harry reached his navel, nuzzling into the slight dip in the taut muscles at his abdomen. He lazily reached up with one tanned hand, and drew down the blonde's boxers, inching them slowly, and covering the newly exposed area with soft, sensual kisses. Harry chuckled at the tortured groan that escaped Draco's lips. Finally, the thin material was removed, and Draco's erection sprung free, begging for Harry's touch.

"Are you sure?" The blonde man stared into Harry's green eyes with worry. Harry merely smirked, lightly dragging a finger over the man's weeping cock, and watched in amusement as those beautiful silver eyes widened, and the blonde head was thrown back on the pillow. Emboldened by this show of obvious pleasure, the brunette took his lover into his mouth, licking gently up the underside of Draco's erection, and watching those silver eyes carefully. He was rewarded with a gasp and a plea for more.

"Be patient." He murmured into Draco's erection, earning another sharp inhalation with the vibrations. Having teased for long enough, he took the blonde into his mouth fully, repressing his gag reflex as Draco's cock hit the back of his throat. Instinctively, Harry swallowed around it, and the Slytherin made a small keening noise. Taking that as a good sign, he bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the reactions he could extract from his lover. He could feel Draco beginning to tense, and carefully, Harry squeezed gently on the blonde's balls. The extra stimulation was all that was needed to send Draco over the edge, and Harry's mouth was flooded with his salty release.

Quickly swallowing, Harry crept back up even with those silver eyes, watching with a post-orgasmic sensuality that made Harry's groin tighten immeasurably.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked, pressing a quick kiss to Draco's temple. The blonde grasped at the nape of Harry's neck with a feline purr.

"Potter. Hurry up and _fuck me._" Harry didn't need to be told twice. Reaching out to the bedside table for the lubricant waiting there, he quickly slicked himself, and pressed one lubed finger to his lover's entrance. Pushing gently past the first ring of muscles, he allowed a moment for Draco to become accustomed to the intrusion, before sliding in further and adding a second finger. The blonde was writhing under Harry now, his erection back in full force. He thrust his hips down, trying to find more of that delicious friction.

"_Now_, Potter." Harry shook his head mutely. He would _not_ be rushed. He wanted the blonde completely undone before he was finished. Silently adding a third finger, he pumped until he deemed Draco ready for the next stage. Gently withdrawing his fingers, with a bereft moan from the blonde at the loss, he lined himself up to enter his lover. One quick thrust in, and then he stilled, holding Draco to him tightly as they both groaned. The tightness was unbearably wonderful, beyond anything he could have imagined. He waited for Draco to give the ok, hoping desperately that he would, because he wasn't sure he could stop now. A nod from the blonde and Harry began to thrust, slowly and torturously at first, then speeding up as Draco growled in frustration, and clenched his muscles around Harry. The sensation was unbelievable and Harry lost control, slamming into Draco for all he was worth. A gasp from Draco said he'd found the elusive prostate, and Harry repeated the movement, ripping another groan from his blonde lover. They were both so close, and as Harry felt his orgasm begin to overtake him, he reached around and grasped Draco's neglected erection, the added stimulation enough to tip his lover into climax with him. Stars flashed before Harry's eyes, and he gasped for air, nearly blacking out. Draco bucked under him, spilling his release between their slick bodies. Falling over the blonde, Harry shuddered as the last of his own orgasm spilled into his lover.

They both lay there for some time, stunned and unable to voice the pleasure they had just experienced. After a while, Harry pulled back to look at Draco.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Pause.

"Have you ever-?"

"No."

Pause.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Harry let his head fall back onto Draco's pale, toned chest. This was something he could get used to, he mused. Suddenly, he felt the blonde tense.

"Harry, my boy, you should have told Sev and I that you had company!"

An unfazed Sirius bounded into the room, followed less willingly by a cringing Severus.

_Crap. Now what?_

_

* * *

_So, what do you think? My first ever sex scene. Thanks to all the lovely reviewers. You can find your Drakey plushies in the story on my page entitled Why AerynKat Loves Pokeyspot. I will add a chapter for each reviewer who asked for a plush.

Please review!

xxx

A


	11. Epilogue x For Love Or Money

**Aeryn**: Here you go guys, the final installment of _A Million Reasons_. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all completely awesome and amazing. I have two more stories in the works a.t.m. One is about Sirius, and one is the novelization of the short film Harry and Draco make in this one. Please, please, please, please review and tell me what you thought of this story, and what I could improve on for next time.

**Draco**: _*exhausted*_ I'm so glad it's finally over!

**Harry**: _*playfully*_ Oh, you loved it.

**Aeryn**: 'Til next time! :P

* * *

**Epilogue - For Love or Money**

Harry leaned over the shower cubicle door to look at Neville. Something wasn't right. Neville never talked to him while they were changing or showering, too occupied with staring at the floor and blushing whenever anyone came near. And he certainly never looked at Harry with eyes like those. Burning, lustful eyes, filled with desire. For a moment Harry was so stunned he couldn't speak. Then Neville's adoring grin began to melt and twist, and suddenly it was _Malfoy_, Malfoy who was standing there, a superior smirk dancing on his face.

"What the fuck-?" Harry never had time to finish his sentence, because Malfoy came at him fist clenched. Ducking under a swing, Harry feigned right, and quickly darted left, swinging up and into Malfoy's jaw with his fist. With a startled grunt, Malfoy fell back a few paces, and Harry followed up with a swift jab to the ribs. Malfoy swung again, not to be outdone, but Harry superior musculature gave him the edge. Batting away Malfoy's fists, he grabbed his nemesis by the neck and threw him into the wall. Malfoy attempted another swing, and Harry smoothly ducked out of the way, only to end up with his mouth a hair's breath from Malfoy's. For a second neither of them moved, stunned at the sudden proximity, feeling their breath mingle, and then they were on each other like rabid wolves, kissing and biting and thrusting.

Harry pulled Draco's head up from where it was making an angry hickey on Harry's neck, and smashed their mouths together again, tongues battling even more ferociously than their fists had been just moments ago. They both groaned. _This_ was what they had needed, not a fight with fists, with words and thinly veiled barbs, but a way to release their frustrations and desire. Suddenly, Harry knew why he'd always hated the stupid git. Because they hadn't been doing _this_ all along.

* * *

Behind the camera, Aeryn shook her head fondly and smiled. She was on the set with Suzanne and Galadriell, watching their plans come to fruition. _Hit Me One More Time_ would be a hit for sure, that was obvious, but what was really incredible was the change in the two men in front of them. No one would say that these were actors, because what they were doing was far too rough, too raw, too _real_, for any script, or imagining of the mind, to create. It was purely them.

Aeryn met Galadriell's eyes and shared a satisfied thought. That was so worth two million quid.

_Because Drarry was real now. And it would not be stopped._


End file.
